Collettività Borg
Vedi anche Collettivo Borg. "In their collective state, the Borg are utterly without mercy; driven by one will alone: the will to conquer. They are beyond redemption, beyond reason." ("Riuniti in una Collettività, i Borg sono assolutamente spietati; guidati da una sola volontà: il desiderio di conquista. Non avranno alcun rimorso, e con loro non c'è speranza di ragionare.") :- Jean-Luc Picard, citato da Kathryn Janeway ( ) Il termine Collettività Borg è utilizzato per descrivere la mente collettiva (vedi anche Collettivo) che comprende tutti i membri della specie connessi attraverso l'Alveare grazie ad un nesso subspaziale. Questa identità collettiva, considerata da un punto di vista individuale, rappresenta il governo centrale dell'intera civiltà. Società e Governo La Collettività prende decisioni come una singola mente, un'unica entità. Comunque, la Regina Borg ricopre un ruolo fondamentale (anche se non del tutto compreso) che consiste nel "portare ordine nel caos" e nell'organizzare le informazioni ed i dati che provengono da oltre milioni di miliardi di droni. La voce della Collettività comprende il suono di tutte le voci che parlano all'unisono: la prova definitiva dell'estrema coesione di questa società ( et al.). La forma collettiva di organizzazione garantisce ai Borg una efficienza eccezionale nell'azione e nella decisione. Dato che ciascun drone funziona autonomamente in accordo alle istruzioni fornite dalla Collettività attraverso il nesso subspaziale, è possibile che esso ricopra un ruolo determinante in una battaglia, o aiuti nelle riparazioni successive ad uno scontro, oppure concentri i suoi sforzi nel raggiungimento di altri scopi dettati dalla Mente Alveare. Le consistenti risorse fornite ai Borg dall'ingente quantità di forza lavoro permette la simultanea esecuzione di un numero quasi infinito di compiti, così come l'elaborazione di un incredibile numero di proiezioni tattiche e scenari bellici. La migliore espressione di queste possibilità risulta nella grande capacità adattativa, propria della Collettività come del singolo Drone Borg. Concentrando le risorse dell'Alveare sulla presente minaccia e/o sullo scopo finale, tutte le varie linee d'azione possono essere esplorate in un tempo esiguo. Il risultato è che i Borg possono utilizzare una enorme quantità di forza, o potere di calcolo, per affrontare qualsiasi pericolo, o risolvere qualsiasi problema, e risultare infine vincitori proprio a causa della loro superiorità numerica. La grande organizzazione della Collettività inoltre riduce al minimo la possibilità di errore che esiste sempre nella decisione di un singolo individuo, evitando nello stesso tempo il conflitto, che è insito nella natura delle menti singole ( ). Una ulteriore conseguenza dello stato di Collettività, notato da Jean-Luc Picard (che si trovò ad affrontare i Borg più di qualsiasi altro Capitano della Flotta Stellare, fatta eccezione per Kathryn Janeway), consiste nel fatto che i Borg sono "assolutamente spietati". In una Mente Collettiva, solo le necessità dei molti sono considerate degne di nota, ed in questa considerazione utilitaristica, gli scopi del numero ingente di droni non potranno mai essere superati da quelli di qualsiasi altra razza: per la sola forza del numero, i Borg prevarranno sempre, oltre ogni considerazione di natura logica o pseudo-etica ( ). Organizzazione della Collettività La Collettività è suddivisa in una organizzazione di tipo gerarchico che ha la primaria funzione di portare ordine nel caos naturale dei milioni di miliardi di droni. La Regina Borg sembra agire come processore centrale, o nesso per la Mente Alveare; le informazioni o le istruzioni disseminate nel Collettivo confluiscono verso le rispettive suddivisioni. thumb|La Regina Borg L'"Unimatrice" rappresenta il livello più alto di organizzazione collettiva; la stessa Regina Borg dimora all'interno dell'Unimatrice 01. Le Unimatrici possono essere spezzate in diverse "Trimatrici". I droni che fanno parte di una certa Unimatrice o Trimatrice sono raggruppati in "aggiunti". La designazione di ciascun drone comprende il numero identificativo all'interno dell'aggiunto (vedi Sette di Nove, Terziario aggiunto dell'Unimatrice 01, oppure ). Nesso con la Collettività Il legame di un drone con la Collettività può essere danneggiato o troncato in diversi modi, tra cui i seguenti: * Terminazione intenzionale decisa dalla Regina Borg ( ) * Fenomeno Naturale Distruttivo (tempesta elettromagnetica) ( ) * Danno fisico traumatico ( ) * Indebolimento del nesso subspaziale a causa della distanza e/o del tempo (i Borg del Ventiquattresimo Secolo non erano in grado di contattare i Borg del Ventunesimo Secolo - Star Trek: Primo Contatto) * Campo di Forza, Campo di Smorzamento ( ; ) La Regina Borg può altresì ristabilire il nesso di un drone con la Collettività, comunque questo può accadere solamente quando il drone è in prossimità della Regina ( ). Questo, tuttavia, non sembra logicamente il limite delle sue capacità di disconnessione e riconnessione, dal momento che ella è in grado di inviare comandi e controllare interi vascelli Borg da enorme distanza, anche se può essere dedotto il fatto che la Regina sia inconsapevole dell'esistenza di un drone danneggiato. La Collettività può essere anche invasa attraverso il suo stesso cyberspazio, utilizzando la connessione esistente tra essa ed un drone per inserire dati potenzialmente distruttivi, o trasmettere un comando al vinculum locale. Tali dati possono essere ampliati con un livello di priorità ( ). Il nesso con la Mente Alveare non solo permette ai Borg di condividere i pensieri e comunicare, ma fornisce altresì poteri curativi di tipo neurogenico. Secondo Riley Frazier, la capacità curativa è fornita dal campo neurogenico come una sorta di "trasfusione" attraverso il subspazio, con migliaia di donatori simultanei ( ). Collettività Minori Possono essere stabilite anche collettività sussidiarie, create nel momento del bisogno per rafforzare la coesione tra un piccolo gruppo di droni. Esse non necessitano di un vinculum o di un altro dispositivo ripetitore, fino a che il ricevitore subspaziale di ciascun drone è abbastanza efficiente da poter captare il segnale degli altri droni o un vinculum sostitutivo ( ; ). Link Esterni Borg Collective, presso Memory Beta, la Wiki per scritti originali Trek. Categoria:Governi de:Borg-Kollektiv